NaruSaku AZ Stories
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: Naruto and Sakura in 26 drabbles with each chapter starting with the first letter of the alphabet.
1. Adorable

**Disclaimer:Yeah... don't own NARUTO... don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

A: Adorable

"What's this one got in it?" Naruto asked Sakura as he helped her go through her parents attic, looking for somethings she needed for her apartment. He picked up a clear box that had a bunch of heavy... papers? He couldn't tell through the box.

"Hm?" She turned and walked over to him. Almost tripping over her own feet. "Oh, that's bunch of photo's of me when I was little." She shrugged it off.

"Really?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. "Can I look at them?"

"Ah..." A small, unnoticeable blush crossed her face as she tried to remember the photo's in the box. "I dunno Naruto..."

"_Please_?" He begged.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, but nodded. Knowing she'd regret it.

A big smile came across Naruto's face as he sat down on the ground, crossed legged. Sakura nervously sat down next to him. He pried the lid of the box and put it to he side.

"There arranged by age." She said. "From when I was born to when I turned 12." She smiled a small smile.

"Oh, guess your parents would get mad if they got unorganized."

"No, I did it. I use to come up here when I was bored." She shrugged again. "Nice place to come up to."

"Oh." He placed his finger right on the center of the horizontal stack. He picked up a random picture and studied it. Sakura peeked over his shoulder to see it was a picture for when she was five. She had her short pink hair in two small pig tails. Her face was covered in red popsicle. Including her yellow tank top and blue shorts. She was holding the little bit of popsicle on the stick up in the air.

Naruto chuckled.

"And this," Sakura snatched the picture out of his hand. "is why your not looking at anymore." She held picture as far away from him as she could get it.

"Oh come on Sakura." Naruto reached across Sakura for the picture. But she pushed him away and held the picture out.

"No." She said sternly. "You were laughing at me."

"I wasn't laughing at _you_. I was laughing at how adorable you look." He told as he continued to reach.

That made Sakura freeze.

"Adorable?" She asked.

Naruto stopped reaching. "Yeah? I mean, that's a really cute picture of you." He quickly snatched the picture back out of her hand. "I mean, I've never seen you at this young and happy before. It's," He smiled. "adorable."

Sakura smiled sweetly. Her smile soon turned to a smirk, though.

"Adorable, you say?" She said, questionably.

Confusion crossed Naruto's face. "Yeah...?"

"Well," She started. "I wasn't the _only_ adorable person at 7." She gave him a wink and snatched the picture back.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:**OK, so the whole point of this game is to pick something (of course with me, couples :P) and then make a short story with a title that starts with the letters a-z. Yep, so this is gonna be 26 short stories. Lot o' fun! Try it!

Ok, so this story was fun. :) I got to make Sakura all embarrassed and flirt-tashious. XD And Naruto all sweet-icles. Not like he never is but... -Shrugs- And Picture fighting snacthing! Yays! XD

Next Story: B: Belive It!

**Fin!!**


	2. Belive It

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**B: Believe It**

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she walked up to her hyperactive friend on there usual training grounds.

Naruto turned to the pinked haired girl and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura." He looked at her face and noticed that she seemed a little... nervous? "What's up?"

"Well... Naruto," Sakura took in a deep long breath and quickly said, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime." She paused and looked down. "You know, like a..." She choked. :"date?"

Naruto was dumbfound. Did she just say, what he thought she said? That she wanted to go out with _him_? Something had to be wrong.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, nervous of his answer.

"Ah, um..." He was still in shock. Major shock.

"If you don't wanna..." Her words trailed.

"No, no!" He said, finally snapping out of it. "I want to! Of course! I definitally wanna go out with you!"

"Really?" She said, a smile wideing on her face.

"Belive it!" He gave her a thumbs up nad smiled.

She giggled and smiled some more.

Then something poped into Naruto's mind, that almost made him sad.

"Hey, Sakura?" He asked.

"Hm?" She noised.

"You aren't just asking me out for like... a prank? Right?" He asked, a little more nervous then worried.

"What?" She asked shocked, her smile gone. "No! Of course not Naruto!"

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled and stuck out her tounge. "Belive it."

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:** Short... sorry bout that. Still hoped you liked it!

Next Chapter: C for Crayons!

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	3. Crayons

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto nor Sakura. But do own some crayons! Wee!! :D**

* * *

**C: Crayons**

"Naruto?" Sakura called from his living room. She looked at the table scattered with crayons.

"Hm?" He called from his bedroom.

"Why are there crayons all over table?" She yelled to her boyfriend.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh before re-entering the room.

"Well, since it's our three months anniversary," He started. "I bought you something that kind of murdered my wallet." He looked at the completely flat frog wallet on his couch. "So, I couldn't afford to buy you a card, and..." He held up a white peice of paper with a stick figure that was pink and had a triangle dress with a scribble short hair. And next to her was an orange stick figure with spiky hair and sloppy hearts in his eyes. And then I crappy written:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSEY!!"

Sakura giggled and giggled.

Naruto frowned.

"Don't like it?" He asked, lowering the card.

"No, no." She laughed. "That's not it." She reached into her pocket. "It's just..." She brought out a blank piece of paper with a - in crayon: "Happy Anniversary!" and around it a heart.

Naruto looked at it and laughed. He put his hand on the table and knocked off a few crayons. Making them both laugh harder.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah for crayons!! I love crayons!! X)

Sorry, high moment. Anyways, this is my shortest one so far, but's been my funnest! And yeah, there dating in this drabble. Why? Cause it's cuter that way. You know, this could have been called "Cards" to. Oh well, I like crayons more.

Next Chapter: D for Dress Up!

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	4. Dress Up

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

**D: Dress Up**

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura whined from outside the bathroom door. 'It's a dress up party! You have to dress up!"

"Can't I go as the 4th!" He yelled.

"No. Cause everyone will be excepting that." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and _no one_ will thinking that your gonna be going as a nurse."

"But you see, I'm a _doctor_. So going as a nurse is just funny." She giggled.

"And I'm the _sixth _hokage. So going as the fourth would be _much_ funnier then this."

"Come out." Sakura demanded.

"No." He said.

"Naruto. I'm going to _break this door down_ if you don't come out, _now_." Sakura said angrily.

"O-ok." Naruto cautiously opened the door to show that he was in a cuddly little fox costume.

"How cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Can't I go as like, a less cute version of a fox at least." Naruto begged.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll look cute no matter what." She kissed his cheek.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:**Dress up time!! XD And CUDDLY NARUTO FOX!! YAY!!

Whoops. Another high moment. Sorry -Sweat drop- I just love Naruto. X3 And Sakura is _soooo_ evil. Who puts there boyfriend (husband? Dunno) in an embarrassing outfit when he's the _hokage_? Poor Naruto. T.T

Next up E for Elbowed!

**Until the next chapter!**

**Fin!**


	5. Elbowed

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I swear.**

* * *

**E: Elbowed**

"I'm just saying - " Naruto winced as Sakura elbowed him. Again. "What?" He asked her.

They were in the hokage office to wish Tsunade a happy birthday. Unfortunately, Naruto had thought it was a good time to start saying how old Tsunade was.

"Shut up." Sakura hissed.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"All I said was that Granny Tsunade here looks like that jutsu of hers was wearing off." He said, stupid confusion clearly seen on his face.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura elbowed Naruto again in the ribs.

"Run." She whispered.

And he did. Knowing to always obey Sakura if she elbowed him.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:** Short... very short... and stupid! I just couldn't think of anything. So anyways, I hope that you don't become disgusted with this drabble and stop reading all together. Just wait and read the next one when it's out.

Next one: F for film!!

**Until The next chapter!**

**Fin!**


	6. Forehead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sakura or her huge forehead! XD**

* * *

**F: Forehead**

"Huff." Sakura breathed as she stared in her mirror and glared at her five-finger forehead. "I can't just grow into it, can I?" She asked herself.

"Did you ask something?" Naruto asked poking his head into the bathroom. He looked at his girlfriend and frowned at seeing her poke at her forehead. "Sakura..." He whined.

"Be quiet Naruto. It's freaking huge." She snapped.

"It really isn't," He turned her to face him. "It's a perfect size."

"Is not." She pouted, turning her face away.

"Is too." He smiled. "I like it. Isn't that all that matters?" He poked the center of her forehead.

She rubbed her head forehead and stuck out her tongue. She dropped her head and sighed. "Yeah. I guess your right."

He smiled and took a step closer to her. "Besides," He put his mouth a inch away from the place he had poked. "it's more room for me to kiss." And then he placed a kiss on her forehead and Sakura blushed with a giggled.

When he pulled away, he looked down at her and she just smiled.

"Maybe having a big forehead isn't _that_ bad." She shrugged.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Not dead I swear! I've just been busy sorry! Please don't shot me! Anyways... yeah, so how can I not choose Forehead for F? So, I come up with _this_. I'm unique. Not much to say. Bye Bye's!

Next G for Grounded!

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	7. Grounded

****

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

G: Grounded

"But mom!" Sakura yelled angrily at her mother, Tomoke.

"No buts Sakura." Tomoke snapped. "You know the rules and you disobeyed them. Now you are to stay in your room until I say." And with that, her mom was out the door.

Sakura growled and slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe her." Sakura growled.

"**What right does she have to say what time we should be home! Were ninjas damnit! We can take care of ourselves just fine!**" Inner Sakura steamed.

Sakura layed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She suddenly realized how tired she was. Her eyelids were dropping down and she suddenly became unaware of the time.

_Knock, knock_.

Sakura's eyes bursted open and she sat up erect. "Wha...?" She looked to the window to see Naruto crouched down smiling.

She looked at the clock to she she had slept for... an hour! She hadn't even realized she fell asleep. Oh, well, whatever.

She went over to the window and opened it just wide enough for Naruto to step in. He came in and smiled at her.

"I'm grounded, Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"I know." Naruto continued to smile. "I came to bust you out."

Sakura looked at the door and shook her head. "I'll just get grounded even more."

Naruto frowned. "Sakura..."

"No, Naruto." Sakura said, but then she smiled and said. "But you can be grounded with me." She winked.

Naruto smiled and quickly took the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Grounded? I've never been grounded before. Is it fun?" He joked.

"Loads." She paused. "As long as your here with me."

"**Ok, being grounded isn't **_**that**_** bad.**" Inner Sakura said as real Sakura and Naruto kissed.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:**So, here's chapter 7. Sakura gets grounded. Fun. And you get to meet her mommy! XD And how dare Naruto think he could bust Sakura out? Lolx. Well I gotta go. My cousins party is about to start so I gots to go.

Next: H for Hold

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	8. Hold

**Disclaimer:I don't own Uzumaki or Haruno.**

* * *

**H: Hold**

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I hate it when she cries.

It breaks my heart. Every part of it. It's like with every tear that falls from her eyes, a crack forms in my heart. And before I even realized it was broken, my heart will shatter. Into tiny pieces of nothing but sadness. For her.

She's been crying more lately. Ever since _he_ left. If he had never left, she wouldn't be crying right now. She'd be smiling.

But then again, I wouldn't be holding her right now either. The way I'm holding her, even though it pains me to see her cry, it gives me butterflies about how her face is pushed up against my chest as she sobs into my jacket. She's holding onto my sleeves like there her only life line. She keeps mumbling random things that I can't always understand. But I still listen as close as I can while my arms stay around her and I pet her soft pink hair.

She's also sitting in my lap while I sit on a log. I know if I did anything, she'd kill me. Not that I would. I respect her _way_ to much for that. So I make sure while I'm holding her that my arms stay around her waist, and on her hair.

"I'm not strong..." She whimpers out.

Damnit, I hate it when she says stuff like that. She _is_ strong. Very strong. She just doesn't know it. She should, what with every hit she lands on me.

But still...

"Hic, hic."

Poor her. She must be tired. She only starts to "hic" like that when she's getting tired during one of these little "emotion do's".

Yes, that's what I call them. Cause there not fits, not spontaneous crys, there just when she can't hold in all her sorrow anymore, and it eats her up, she just... emotions suddenly.

She'll usually cry. But sometimes, she'll get really mad, or she'll become worried about everyone, or she'll just let a tear or two run before she goes off smiling.

"I... I..." She takes in a deep breath that comes in in stutters and continues, "I should be getting, hic, home." She lifts her head from my chest and lets her emerald eyes drown my sapphire ones.

Wait? Go home? But I wanna hold her longer, even if she _is_ crying. But, I should let her be.

"Ok, Sakura-chan." I, unwillingly, unwrap my arms from around her, and help her up. "Are you sure your ok?" Of course she's not. Why am I asking?

"I...I'm fine." She lies.

"Want me to walk you home?" She usually varies with that question. Sometime she says yes, and I do. Or she'll say no, but I still follow her till she gets home.

"Um... no." She says. Damnit. "I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

"Ok." I nodd. Guess I'm stalking her tonight.

She turns and hesitates before walking off.

I'm about to ask her what was wrong, when suddenly she turns around kisses my cheek, and turns back.

Her head turns my way and she smiles a small, sweet smile. "Thanks for... holding, me." She says before darting off.

And I could've sworn that she had a blush on her face.

Just like me.

"Maybe one day I'll get to hold you without you crying one day." I smile and sigh."Maybe."

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:**Sad...Well I tried to make this one longer for you peoples who are all "Why so short?!" Yeah, well there suppose to be drabble guys. But, for the sake of ya'll, I tried my hardest to make this one longer. But it's sad... T.T And, I think I should've made this one in like the S's or C's for Sad or Cry. Not hold. But, what ever. Tell me what you think in a review.

Oh, and give suggestions for letters peeps! I can't keep getting these off the top of my head! XD

Next, I for Included! (Yeah, that'll be sad to...)

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	9. Included

**Disclaimer:No ownage here.**

* * *

**I: Included**

(**A/N:** By the way, this is when they were little. X3)

'_We don't a girl with a big forehead on __our__ team._'

That was how they had said it. How they had told her she couldn't play. How she was to _ugly_ to play. How her forehead was to big and she might get them caught. That was how. In those cruel words.

She had ran after that. The 8 year old wondered if they wondered where she was at all.

Probably not.

Tears started to sting her eyes painfully. She sat down on the abandoned sidewalk and held her knees to her chest.

"I... I'm not... I'm n-not..." She couldn't finish the painful sentence in her mouth. For her throat was stinging from the welling tears in her eyes. She felt her nose run and wiped away the little leak with her sleeves. She was doing good. Being strong and holding back the tears. Just a runny nose, stinging throat, and burning, blurry eyes. But no crying.

'_Your forehead is ridiculous!_'

The sentence jumped in her mind again. The dam in her eyes broke and the tears spilt. She couldn't help it. The tears poured and she couldn't stop them now.

She could never stop them.

**Meanwhile**

'_My mom said you were bad and not to play with __you__._'

The blond ran through the forest, holding in the painful tears that were threatening to break any moment. No. They couldn't. A strong shinobi never showed emotion. And only strong shinobi became Hokage's. So he had to be strong.

But darn ir they were stinging really bad.

Why was it so bad to play with him? He had never done anything _so_ terrible. He had never killed anyone or stolen anything. He worked hard and yeah, he screwed up every once in awhile. But who _didn't_? Even the Uchiha _genius_ messed up once. (And he should know, he mocked him for it.) So why was it so hard for them to let him play?

Why?

'_Don't play with him._'

The tears broke through and fell, shattering as they hit the abandoned sidewalk.

**Later**

How long had it been? How long had she been crying? It was sunny when she ran from the other kids. Now the sun was setting. Her mom was worrying probably.

!&!

He had been walking for awhile. Wiping away every tear that came down his face. He tried to stay calm. His hands stayed in his pockets - unless another tear needed to be rid of. He didn't need to worry about getting home. No one was worried.

He looked up when he heard sobbing. Like his own. He saw a not to far off figure. It was curled up into a ball. holding it's knees to it's chest and its head resting on its knee caps.

Ok, he needed to figure out whether this thing was a he or she already.

He wiped away the rest off the tears and fluid from his nose. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the thing. Which, by the way, had pink hair. Probably a girl then.

"Hey." He said kind of in a whisper. "You ok?"

The pink haired girl looked up to see blue eye gazing down at her. She quickly wiped away every leaking thing on her face and swallowed her spit.

"W-Who are... y-you?" She asked quietly.

"Naruto." The blond boy paused. "Uzumaki." He notice that the girl wasn't looking at his face, and making sure he couldn't she hers. "Who are you?" He asked rubbing an eye that felt dry from crying so much.

"S-Sakura." She paused and took in a stinging breath. "H-Haruno." She gazed at the tree beside her like it would fix all her problems in a minute. When really, she just didn't want the boy to see her forehead and laugh at her again.

"Hey." She suddenly notice him kneeling in front of her. She blushed and tried not to look at him. "Can you not stand me either?" He asked quietly.

Sakura froze. "W-What?" She asked.

"Well... It's just... no one likes me. Some can't stand to look at me." He sighed. "And your trying really hard to not look at me."

The girls eyes widened and she quickly faced him.

"I-It's not that!" She said, feeling the tears in her eyes. "I just don't want you to start laughing at my forehead!" She quickly realized what she said and dropped her head on her knees.

"Forehead?" The boy looked at her. "You get laughed at cause of your forehead?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice muffled by her pants.

Naruto stared at her carefully. Who made fun of a girl with a forehead? Didn't that just mean she had more brain then everyone else? But then again... it was probably the same kids who didn't include him in their play.

"You know," He started. "I get made fun of to."

Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his.

"No one ever... _include s_me in anything. They don't wanna play with a boy who doesn't have parents. So, they call me stupid and leave. To sit there. No one to include me." He looked at her with emotional eyes. "Is that how it it for you?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. She nodded and rested her eyelids over her eyes.

"They say I'm ugly cause my forehead is so big. But then, when I tried putting bangs over them, they still continued to not include me. No one wants to include an ugly girl." She sighed.

Naruto felt tears in his eyes again. He felt so bad for the girl. And she was in no _way_ ugly. She was _very_ pretty. He scooted next to her and she blinked her eyes.

"Let's make a pact." He said. "We'll always include every person we meet. Until they end up being mean. Cause we don't want them to go through the same stuff we did." He held out his pinkie. "We want to be included, like everyone else."

Sakura stared at the boys pinkie. She had only just met him, and he was already being very nice to her. She took out her hand and wrapped her tiny pinkie around his.

"Ok. We'll include everyone we meet." She smiled.

Naruto smiled.

And the funny thing was, they both had already included some one, and didn't even know it.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N:**Yet again, another sad one. -Sigh- I think I'm having depression issues... I dunno. Anyways, this ones _kinda_ sweet. I mean Naruto's all sad, so is Sakura... and then there all like "Include!" Lolx. Anyways, I hope you like this one. I tried to make it long again. But it _is_ just suppose to be a drabble, so yeah.

Next J for Judged

(By the way, I know I shouldn't try to shove my other stories on people when there reading something else, but if you all who leave me the nice reviews could be so kind as to check out my other stories and review them, I would be greatly happy.)

(P.S. And leave Idea's for future chaps people!)

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	10. Judged

**Disclaimer:**** I don't the very sad tragic story of NARUTO.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J: Judged**

He's just a demon.

He's the one who killed are loved ones.

He's the one who almost destroyed Konoha.

He's the one who killed our beloved fourth Hokage.

He's not even a boy.

This was how people judge him. His whole life, since he could walk among them all. They never said anything, but there faces gave it away. The evil glares, the hated frowns, everything. And the way they treated him was no different. Running him out of stores, telling him he couldn't shop there. Not giving explanations, just judging. Jugding him on the cursed demon that layed within him.

He was positive no one acceptted him. That everyone hated him for a reason he didn't know. He wondered if it was just cause he had no parents for the longest time. That if you were alone, you were suppose to be shunned. That that was how it worked.

But then, the Uchiha boy became alone, no parents, no family, nothing. Yet, people still acceptted him, they welcomed him into there homes and stores with a _friendly_ smile.

So, why just him?

Was he ugly? Was he stupid? What was it that made everyone hate him so?

Then, so he didn't feel so bad, he pulled pranks. As to give himself an excuse as to _why_ everyone hated him. As a way to tell himself that's why he got glared at, why he got judged the way he did.

But he knew it was a lie. He knew it they were still treating him the same way. He just couldn't belive it.

But then he found out. He learned if his curse. He learned that _that_ was why he was judged.

But after, with a small shred of hope, he thought, maybe know that he knew, they'd acceppt him. A small scrape of hope, blown away with the first gust of wind.

Even years later, with so many friends, he was still judged. Even after saving Konoha so many times, he was still judged for the curse he held.

As far as he knew, _nobody_ accepted _him_.

But then, one day, she wrapped her arms arond him, holding him secure. Tears pouring from her eyes.

She told him she wanted to be with him. That she loved him and acceptted him. That she wanted to be with him forever. That she didn't care what was in him, she cared about _him_. She never wanted to see the people of their village glare at him again, but at the same time didn't care, cause all she wanted, all she cared for - was him. That she _loved_ him.

He found himself crying with her, holding her tighter. She didn't judge him. She didn't care about his curse.

She _acceptted_ him.

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Wowwy that was sad. This is like the third sad story in a row. I feel so depressed. Do you guys think I'm getting to dark for this? I'm not sure anymore. You guys could tell me in a review! That'd be cool! Oh, and you guys can start giving ideas for future titles! That'd be cool too!! You could be the coolest person ever if you do both of these!! Yeah, well that's your choice, but please leave a reiview. If you don't, I feel like I'm just talking to myself. Well, I'll leave that up to you!

Next Chapter: K for Klutz!

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!!**


	11. Klutz

**Disclaimer:**** Don't Own.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**K: Klutz**

"Oof!" Was all Naruto heard before a very loud thud, coming outside of Sakura's room, where he was putting some boxes together for her. SHe was soon going to be moving into his apartment, and she was packing up now.

Naruto quickly went out the door, to see Sakura on the floor, with a somewhat small box of pictures lieing next to her. She had her left leg strecthed out and her right leg tucked in with her knee pointing upwards. She was on her back and her hands over her head. Her eyes were closed tight and she was biting her bottom lip.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, walking over to where he was facing her.

"Yeah," she groaned. She used her hands to hoist herself up to where she was sitting up. SHe winced alittle from the newly devolped bruise on her butt. "Ow..." She groaned.

Naruto looked around the area where Sakura tripped. Surly there had to be a lose board or her shoes were untied or something to cause her to trip. Surly a graceful med nin such as herself couldn't just fall randomly... Yet he didn't see anything that could've made her fall... The floor didn't even look slippery. And the box she was carrying wasn't big or heavy...

"What'd you fall over?" He finally asked.

Sakura blushed alittle, almost matching her hair, and gave a shy giggle. "Nothing..." She said a little low. "Just my own two feet."

Naruto paused, thinking. Then he bursted out laughing, tears coming up in his eyes. He got out of his crouch poistion and sat down, still laughing.

Sakura, on te other hand, found nothing amusing about this. She made a pout face and turned her head away. Not maing any sign of laughing with him.

"You klutz," He said as his laughing died down.

Sakura quickly redirected her attetion to him. "What?" she asked, a little pissed.

"I _said_," he started, his laughter pretty much gone, but a wide smile on his face, "you _klutz_." He chuckled again.

"I am not," she pouted some more.

"Tripping over your two feet makes you a klutz," he stated. She kept her head turned away.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, eyes closed.

Naruto sighed and started to stand off the ground. "I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't help but laugh at one of the most graceful med-nin's I know, falling to the ground on her own." He held back another chuckle.

"Well _exscuse me_ for not being so perfect." she said sourly.

"It's not that, it's just that you come off as the graceful type and... you know what? Never mind, I apologize." He strected his hand out as and offereing. "Forgive me?" He asked.

Sakura looked at his hand, the at him, then back at his hand. SHe let out a sigh and put her hand in his. "Fine."

He started to pull her up, but when he did, he leaned back and gravity started taking control, pulling him down. And since he was still holding on to Sakura's hand Sakura started coming down with him. He closed his eyes tight and landed on the ground with a "Oof!" He felt something heavey on his stomach and chest, and opened his eyes to see Sakura, staring at him with amusment.

"What'd you trip over?" She mocked.

He laughed, and answered, "My two feet."

She smiled, obviously amused, and bent down to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"You klutz."

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Ok, so I know what your thinking, "_No way! Akari-Kari-San can do more then sad tragic stories? She can actually do ones that are kinda funny?!_" Amazing, I know. Ecspeacially after having three sad chapters in a row. But ta-dum! I think it's kinda funny... But I would love it if someone could tell me wheater or not it's funny. Perhaps in a review? That would be freaking awesome! And Leave Ideas! I already got one from jaberjazz for chapter N! If you give me an idea I like, I'll dedicate the chapter to you! So give idea's guys!

Next is L for Liar

(Oh no... that one might be sad. T_T)

Review Please!

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**Fin!**


	12. Liar

**Disclamer:**** This is soooo freaking old. I mean, it's pretty darn obvious I don't own Naruto.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**L: Liar**

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all sat around a tabel in a small resturant, chatting about random things as they did every month.

Being a kunoichi chuunie is a fairly busy job. Leaving little time for the usual hanging out time with friends and such. So when the four kunoichi chuunie all get a day off, they like to spend time catching up.

"I'm serious!" Ino laughed. "This loser of a rouge ninja couldn't even do a simple subsition jutsu. The most he could do was run, which is why it took my squad so long to catch up with him."

The other girls at the tabel laughed as quietly as they could, trying not to disturb the other costumers. But it could still be heard by some.

Once the laughing subsided the girls all ate a bit of there meals before Ino spoke up again.

"Ok, who else has an interesting story?" All the girls looked at each other to see if anyone wanted to speak up, when no one did, Ino spoke again. "Well, we know TenTen will just go into some detailed story of her weapons," TenTen rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger, "And Hinata will just be all 'Kiba-kun _this_' and 'Kiba-kun _that_'," Hinata playfully stuck her tounge out playfully at Ino, "So that just leaves you, bill-board brow." Ino said, giving Sakura a sly look.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at Ino. "What?" she asked.

"How are you and _Naruto_ doing?" Ino asked, that sly look still on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically. She stole a quick glance over to Hinata, only to see her have the same curiosity as Ino. No hurt or saddness in her eyes. Which she had notice she had been like that since she started dating Kiba a month ago.

She stuck her fork into a peice of her chicken and quickly replied. "It's not like that Ino." She stuffed the chicken into her mouth. Chewing somewhat violently.

"_What-ever_ you lier!" Ino said dramatically. "You two have been hanging around each other even more lately. And you guys go out to eat at _least_ every other night."

"You guys have been on kind of a flirty level lately." TenTen piped in.

"And you two have history together." Hinata pointed out.

Sakura shot a death glare to everyone around the tabel. "I'm telling you guys," she said a bit steamed, "we're just _friends_."

"Me and Kiba-kun were just friends," Hinata mumbled as she stared at her spaggetti.

Sakura ignored her since Ino started to talk again. "Ok, so who's your best friend? Me or Naruto?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Naruto."

Ino took a dramatic pose with her hand over her heart and her mouth hanging open. "Why _Sakura_. That hurts my feelings."

"Your face hurts my eyes." Sakura retorted back.

Ino's face broke out into a stunned smile and she tried not to laugh at her friends easy temper.

"That was uncalled for," Ino said, still trying not to laugh.

Sakura huffed and grabbed out her wallet. She started to pull out some cash, thinking of how much her chicken had cost.

"Oh come on Sakura," TenTen laughed at Sakura's stubborness. "We're only kidding," she giggled again.

Sakura shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm not leaving because of Miss Yamanaka over," she shot Ino a small glare, "I've got a C-Rank tomorrow, I need the rest," she told. She layed the money down next to her plate and stood up. "See you guys later." She turned around, ready to walk off, when Ino spoke up _again_.

"Have fun with Naruto!" Sakura could just hear the smile in her voice.

She said nothing, and just left.

'**I can't belive them! They're so stupid for thinking **_**I**_** like Naruto like **_**that**_**! Cha!**" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura sighed, silently agreeing with her inner self.

So what if she and Naruto hung out alot? So what if she considered Naruto her best friend? So what if they knew eachother better anyone else? It didn't mean anything. It didn't.... Did it?

She didn't like Naruto more then a friend, right? The pounding she felt in her chest everytime she saw him, just meant she was happy to see him, right? It didn't matter that everytime he complimented her, she blushed, right? And when she was at home alone, just thinking to herself, it didn't matter that he consumed all of her big brained capacity.... _right_?

Or...

'_Why am I thinking like this __now__?_' she thought, '_Stupid, stupid Ino for making me question things that are better left alone!_' she cursed.

She didn't _like_ like Naruto. She didn't. No matter what anyone else thought or said, she didn't.

At least, that's what she kept saying to herself.

"I don't..." she whispered as she took the lonely path home. Tears came into her eyes. She jumped and started to wipe them away. Why was she crying? What was there to cry about? Everything was fine. It was. It really....

More tears gathered in her eyes, and before she could try to wipe them away, they escaped down her face; falling to the ground. She grew frusterated with herself. She stomped her feet on her tears and more hot angry liquid ran down her face. She violently wipped them away. Her throat was swelling up and started to sting. She felt her eyes go red and puffy. Her breath came in short red gasp and she started to sound like an astmetic person. She pulled at her hair and stomped her feet somemore as angry tears spilled over.

Why was she acting like this?! She didn't know why she was so sad, yet so mad, yet so clustered at the same time. What was _wrong_ with her?!

She squatted down, her hair still clutched in her fist. She started to sob. She felt so weak, so stupid. She bit her bottom lip, trying to make herself stop. Everything became a blur around her. All that she noticed was the tears falling to the ground.

"Sakura?" she heard a comforting voice say. The voice's owner placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see his whiskered face staring at her with deep worry. "What is it Sakura?" He crouched down to be level with her.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and hugged him tightly. She was _such_ a liar.

"Shh..." he tried to soothe her. "It's okay... Calm down..." he said.

She clung to him tighter. She was a _stupid_, _terrible_, _idiotic_ liar. And yet, she knew she would just keep lying.

**The End**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Pretty sad, huh? Well, it was always my plan to have L be Liar since all Sakura does is lie about how she feels. And besides, I felt like righting a scene with her just having a spazz attack. You ever get one of those? Where you just cry, but _you_ don't know why? You're just all the emotions? I do, and it pisses me off. DX Anyways, leave a review please!

Next up: M for Misplace

And leave ideas for future chapters!

**Until The Next Chapter!**


	13. Misplace

**Disclaimer:**** You know what? Screw this. You guys know that if I owned Naruto, Sakura would've confessed to loving Naruto waaaaaay before Hinata did.**

**M: Misplace**

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the stairs. He was heading to Sakura's apartment to pick her up for their date, and as always, he was overly thinking about it.

'_Maybe I should take her to a movie tonight.... Money's tight so we won't be able to buy popcorn, but maybe she won't mind,_' he thought, walking up another flight of stairs. '_Or maybe we could just get some snacks and take a walk through the park... She might like that t - _' His thoughts stopped when he heard someone scream out of - what sounded like - frustration.

He quickly went over to the door that Sakura's apartment led into and quickly shoved his key into the door and swung it open. What he saw shocked him completely. His girlfriends usually overly neat room was a complete disaster. Clothes and papers and jewlery were all scattered across the floor. Her drawers were open and it looked like clothes had very violently been thrown out of there. Her favourite pink jewlery box was upside down with the jewlery scattered around it. All the clothes from her closet were now in a big pile in front of it, with all the pockets tucked out. Her pink sheets and cover for her bed were wadded up in a corner and everything that was once under her bed now lay about the room.

Naruto thought of only one case secnario: Attack.

"Sakura-chan?!" he screamed worridly, for he didn't see her anywhere. He ran towards her bathroom, and when he looked in there, it was almost as bad as her room. He saw her kneeling on the ground tearing up a box of some sort. "Sakura?" he whispered. She looked at him and his eyes widened at her exspression. She was panting heavily, tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was sweating, her eyes were red, and her hair was messy. She looked like a mess. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back. "Sakura, what happened?" he asked.

She took in deep breaths and started slowly, "I.... I can't find.... the braclet that.... my grandpa gave before he died.... I can't find it.... And if I don't find it.... then I.... I don't...." she tried to breaht normally, but she was freaking out very badly from loosing her grandfathers last gift to her. The grandfather who she had loved the whole five years he had been in her life with all her heart. That gift was given to her on her birthday, two months before he died. That thought wrenched her heart and she started panting again.

"That's what you're looking for?" he asked, somewhat amazed by how she was reacting to simply just loosing a braclet.

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head violently. "I can't belive I lost it...." she whispered.

"You probably just misplaced it," he told her.

"There's no difference," she muttered.

"Yeah there is," he started. "When you lose something, it's gone forever. But when you misplace something, it's only gone till you find it." he told her with a sweet smile across his face.

Sakura nodded and started to wipe away the tears on her face. Naruto helped her up on her feet and turned her to look at him.

"Now," he pushed back some hair that was stuck to her recently wet face, "what's it look like?"

She gave a small detail, trying not to break out crying again from fear of never finding it.

When she finished, Naurto's eyes widened and he immeditaly started going through his pocket. Sakura stared at him curiosly, but didn't say anything. He finally pulled out something that was a small chain that had silver hearts with little diamonds in the middle going down it on both sides of a pink Leaf Village symbol in the middle. On the back of the symbol, the japanese symbol for "Darling" was carved in it.

Sakura gasped.

"This it?" Naruto asked.

It was.

Sakura almost yanked it out of Naruto's hand and stared at it, making sure it really was it. Tears rolled down her cheeks again, only these were tears of joy. She put a hand over her mouth and looked at Naruto, who looked worried.

She nearly tackled him in a hug. But he was able to not fall backwards in time and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my gawd Naruto! Where'd you find it?" she said, purely happy for having the braclet again.

"It was on my bathroom counter this morning. I figured you left it there yesterday when you stayed over, so I decided to bring it over today to make sure," he told, then added, "Good thing I did."

Sakura hugged him tighter. "I'm so glad I didn't lose it."

He kissed the the top of her head. "I told you, you just misplaced it."

**The End**

**A/N:** THIS IS THE HALF WAY POINT!! I am halfway through with this! I'm so proud!

Sorry for making you all wait so long for the update. But my comps been a real bitch lately and when I'm typing it'll shut itself down so then I lose(no, not misplace. Haha) all that I wrote and it makes me so pissed that I get discouraged. But, I finally got around to finishing it! Yay!

So, Sakura has _another_ freak attack. I've been giving her alot of those lately.... Hm... Yeah, but I can't blame her. I mean, what would you do if you thought you lost your desended grandfathers last gift? Seriously, I'd freak out to. So, yeah. Hopefully the next story will be funnier.... I dunno....

Anyways, leave reviews people! And in those loving reviews you'll want to leave, give some suggestions! If I like them they will get used and you'll get a mentioning in the chapter! So do it for the publicity people! And tell me congradulations for making it half way through! Unlike some people who would do this, and then five chaps later give up! You all should be so proud too!

Next chapter: N for Noodles! (Jabberjazz(sorry if I spelt your username wrong!) suggested it!)

**Till The Next Chapter!**


End file.
